It Ends With I Love You
by SeeingSparrks
Summary: Just s series of short one-shots focusing on Eli and Clare's Love for eachother. Rated T just to be safe
1. Beside Me

So this is the first of my series of Oneshots. I think most of them will be pretty random but sweet :)

For this i just kept it short and sweet and kinda to the point. Plus i had a Blah day and well this helped me out a little because we all need an Eli as our rock (swoon =P)

So i hope you enjoy and review!

P.S. I do own a sweet little Yorki puppy who goes by the name of Teddy, but no Degrassi.

* * *

It was reassuring; the sound of his heart.

I don't know what it is, but the sound of a heartbeat being reassuring. It's like life is telling you, there is more to life than just existence.

I had just finished crying. I no longer felt the need to let out soft heartbreaking sobs. But there he was; still laying beside me, telling me that "everything would be okay".

Well of course everything would be okay.

To me, life is about over coming obstacles. And each obstacle is a test of life. Every time something bad happened I always told myself _"This to shall pass"._

But this time, it was different. I'm so used to being the strong one that I couldn't hold it in anymore. I no longer felt any need to not show my real emotions. I didn't want to hide behind the façade that I very often hide myself behind at school.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked. I could tell he was hesitant to make a witty comments or scarcest remarks in fear of it coming off the wrong way.

"Somewhat…" I answered keeping my answers short.

I heard him sigh. He knew I was again trying to be strong and not cry, when in reality that's what I needed. He was my rock, he knew what I needed and how to help me get there.

He brought me closer to him to surround me in his warmth of the cool breezes from his window. We still sat in silence next to each other. "Are you sure?" he asked again.

"I can't deal with it right now…" before I was finished he cut me off saying that "Talking helps" . I knew this was true. In fact, I told him that many times when he was the person in distress. But me? Why couldn't I take my own advice.

"I just…" he began. "I don't like to see you upset, and I want you to get better." He pasued knowing I was still stuck on not talking. "Why were your parents fighting?" he asked this time looking at me seriously not taking no for an answer anymore.

"Because," I began, "I'm only a kid, and everything is falling apart." He looked at me confused. "Are they getting a divorce?" he asked silently after a few moments.

I buried my head into his chest and nodded. I felt his warmth overtake me once more. His arms wrapped around me; holding me tightly.

He didn't say anything, no stupid comments, no remarks on how I should be calm.

Instead, he picked up my head lifting my chin to bring us face to face, and whispered, "I love you, and I will never leave you." Before placing a small kiss on my forehead. Now making me cry.

No, not sad crying, happy crying that I have something that my parents don't, someone who will be beside me though everything.

* * *

Anyway That's all for now :)

Remember reviews make me happy!


	2. Back Aches, and Midnight Milkshakes

Today Jan 7th is my birthday and this is my birthday present to all of you! 3

So this is another One-Shot of this little "I Love You" series!

A few things, first off, I'm going to dedicate this one shot to _**Kimberleyx03 **_ Because she's awesome and i can! and because she's the one who was constantly asking me about updates xP-she's keeping me in check!-and because she was sweet and dedicated her new Years one shot to me :)

Next, sorry i heven't updated in _forever!_ but, i've been having some issues with writers block, so i hope you like this!

I own Degrassi? No, but i do own a birthday tiara! haha-if you only knew how old i was xP-

* * *

/Back Aches, and Midnight Shakes

I'm not going to lie, today was the worst day ever, no exaggeration.

It wasn't bad enough that my parents had been fighting all week. But Fiona and I got hoodwinked into filling spots on the spirit squad.

I mean, I can see Fiona being asked but me? I guess they think that just because Darcy was on it, I would be interested…not.

Either way, there I was after school in the gym learning the cheer before the game tonight. It was going well until they told me I would be a flyer, it sounded like fun until I realized what they meant.

So there we are, practicing it, over and over again. It's going well and it started to seem like fun. I was starting to understand why it could be fun, because it's so exhilarating.

Next thing, we're running it with music, it's going well, and against my will, I'm acting "peppy". We were just about to go in for the lift when Adam and Eli walked into the gym making a loud sound as the doors opened, when one of the girls dropped me flat on my back. "OUCH!" I shouted before curling up into a ball holding my head.

"Clare!" Eli shouted making an echo throughout the gym. Next thing I felt myself being lifted up before everything went black.

"Clare, you're awake!" My mothers voice said as I slowly opened my eyes.

I blinked a few times, making things less blurry from my sleep, to realize I was in my room. "How," I began to question sitting up when a sharp pain struck my back.

I think she could tell pain had come over me by her hurt and horrified expression.

"Be carful," She rushed to my side, tucking me back into bed. "You took a bad fall in the gym and hurt your back. Eli took you to the nurse and they called me to get you because you had blacked out."

"Oh…" my voice wandered as I realized the pain in my back was subsiding.

"Well I'm sorry you just woke up, I need to get to a church event I'm running. They wouldn't let me out of it" My mother spoke more than slightly annoyed.

I nodded my head in agreement. I honestly didn't want her here because the last time I hurt myself she babied me. It was defiantly not a highlight.

"So I should be back maybe one-ish." She stared out my bedroom door, "Don't have too much fun!" she joked before closing my door. A comedian my mother is not.

It suddenly became very quiet.

I looked over to my clock, which said it was already about seven o'clock.

I was about to try and gut up again when a jolt a pain shot up my back once again, making my eyes shut tight. I relaxed back onto my bed. I looked around and saw my laptop on my desk. Great, now how am I supposed to do homework?

I glanced over to my nightstand. It had a stack of my Fortnight Vampire books, T.V remote, cell phone, house phone, and pain medicine. So my mom does love me.

I slowly leaned over to grab my cell phone. 5 new texts.

_Clare are you okay, Adam told me what happened when I came by for the game –AB_

From Alli.

_Clare, call me when you can, hope you're okay._

From Eli.

_CLARE! We're all worried! Hope ur okay!_

Fiona.

_Hey C ur mom said you r okay! YAY! Text or call wen u can._

Adam.

_Hey again, just checking in…call me._

Eli again.

I figured Eli could pass on the word that I was okay, and he seemed really worried so I decided to call him first.

I pressed the phone up to my ear hearing the ringing on the other line.

"Hello?" Eli said on the other line.

"So, you truly are my night in shinning armor." I spoke with a flirtatious tone of voice.

Eli laughed a little on the other line. "Well, I try." He paused. I was about to speak when he started again. "Are you okay though?"

"Don't I sound okay?"

"Well, yes but how do you feel?"

"Hungry!" this was true. I hadn't really eaten anything since lunchtime at school.

Right then I glanced over to my nightstand to see Peanut butter m&m's, water , juice, and a little lunch box I'm assuming probably has fruit in it. "I knew my mom loved me!" I said ecstatically.

"What are you talking about…?" Eli asked obviously confused.

"Oh I see food on my nightstand. Now onto the next challenge."

"Which is?" he asked curious making me laugh a little.

"Getting it without hurting my back even more then it already is."

"A-HA!" he shouted through the phone so loud it made me move it away from my ears. "I knew you were still in pain. You're such a liar Edwards."

"First off I never said I wasn't in pain, you just assumed, and you know what they say about assuming…"

"No," he paused. "What?"

"Well, when you assume…" I started. "You make an ass out of you and me." right then Eli busted out in an uncontrollable laugh, before speaking again. "Such Language Edwards." I was smiling so big, I swear he could possibly see it through the phone.

After we both calmed down, a comfortable silence came between us.

I finally was able to grab myself something to eat. I started with m&m's and began to read one of my Fortnight books.

Suddenly on the other side of the line, I heard Eli talking to someone. After a few minutes Eli came back on the line. "Hey sorry, I got to go out with my parents, I'll drop by later to see you okay, well if you want me too."

I smiled, "sure," Eli and I hung up. I saw the time on my phone. It was now getting close to eight thirty.

I shifted in my bed placing my phone back on my nightstand; hurting my back in the process.

I reached over and grabbed my water taking a sip after taking some medicine for the pain.

I turned on my t.v relaxing into my bed, when I felt myself drifting off into sleep.

I woke up to the sound of tapping on my window. I looked at my clock, 12:22.

I looked over to my window to see Eli outside. I made a motion with my hands telling him it was unlocked and letting him come it.

"Sorry, I called but you didn't answer. I just wanted to see you." He smiled walking over and sitting on the edge of my bed.

"It's okay, I missed you too" we gazed into each other's eyes for a brief moment before he leaned into kiss me.

It was deep, and it felt even better than most of our other kisses. He pulled away smirking and looking down, which was his own cute way of blushing.

"I have something for you" he said getting up and walking back towards the window. He reached out and in his hand was a cup with a straw. "Chocolate milkshake from the dot, thought it would make you feel better"

"Thanks! But seeing you made me feel better enough, and that massive pain killer I took" Eli laughed about to kiss me again when my phone's vibration on the nightstand startled us.

I grabbed it and looked at the text from my mom.

_Honey, I'm on my way home, not sure if you're awake, just so you know!_

"I guess I should get going…" Eli began after looking at the text.

"I don't want you too."

"I'll lay with you for a little bit," I smiled giving him the okay to lay next to me.

I adjusted myself in the bed to make room for him.

We started watching the movie that was on the TV.

Eli's arm was wrapped around my shoulder and I snuggled into his chest.

Only moments after, I again felt my eyes closing. I drifted off into a sleep.

I began to dream about Eli and I; like most of my dreams. I was awoken when I felt Eli move and get up. I kept my eyes closed, to worn out to open them.

He moved me so my head was comfortably pressed against my pillow, and he tucked me in.

"I love you Clare," he whispered placing a soft light kiss on my cheek.

I heard my window open, I turned and looked over to Eli, now with open eyes. He stopped in his tracks, looking at me curiously.

"I love you too Eli."

* * *

was it an Epic Fail...?

Tell me what you think! I love reviews! makes me so happy and bubbly inside!

P.S. to get updates on stories you can follow me on twitter, link on my profile :)


End file.
